


The Entrance

by JoeKusak



Series: Class 777 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All friends with eachother, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe Found Family, Anger, Coming Out, Depressed Uzumaki Naruto, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Feelings, Forgiveness, Found Family, Good Friends, Growth, Guardian Sensei, Guilt, Hardships, Hatred, Healing, Help, Hurt, Hurt Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Konoha 11 - Freeform, Konoha 12 - Freeform, Konoha 13 - Freeform, Life - Freeform, Loss, Lost - Freeform, Lost and Found, Mental Anguish, Mental Disorders, Naruto Healing, Naruto writing, Other, Pain, Revenge, Rookie nine - Freeform, Sad, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Scars, Sensei - Freeform, Suffering, Support, Survival, Teacher Sensei - Freeform, Team 7 - Freeform, Writing, assignment, expressing feelings, family love, iruka-sensei - Freeform, kakashi sensei - Freeform, letting go, rookie 9, sand siblings - Freeform, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeKusak/pseuds/JoeKusak
Summary: Hello to my monstrous students.I am sure you are all ecstatic for your next assignment.Well, at least contain yourselves enough to read the instructions.This paper must depict in great detail a pretty average place that most people would know such as a park or a fast food restaurant.  You will need to make the paper connect to more than two of the five senses.  The way you describe the environment and feelings is to be done in a very creative way.  Try to avoid clichés.  Examples include basically any store bought candle title.  Another requirement is an element of mystery.  You are to explain this setting in a way that we have no idea what you are talking about, but when the reader figures it out they will understand completely.  Get it?I have written an example because as you know I believe in learning by experience more that basic instruction.The paper must at least be 900 words.I feel the need that I must clarify you may not just repeat the same word 900 times.Oh, and try for a clever title.If you have a question just ask me.“Poof.”That was me disappearing in a puff of smoke.
Series: Class 777 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi's Random Wisdom for the Day:  
> Look at something from a different view.  
> Figure out what this is.  
> A small group of people surrounding an item on fire. They chant together ritualistically a repetitive song until the fire is extinguished and a knife is stabbed into the object.
> 
> Answer's at the end.

The Entrance  
By Kakashi Hatake

Tinkle. The familiar noise echoes clearly in the small room. As I walk in, I’m met with many unpleasant memories right before my eyes…along with the smell. The smell doesn’t envelop your body like warm cooking. No, this is a scent that mucks over your body. It makes you feel like your feet are suctioned in a swamp while you are breathing nothing but powder. 

After the initial and expected discomfort, I take in my fellow inhabitants. At the moment, they’re staring at me; half with slight curiosity, the other with annoyance carved deeply in their faces. A look that appears to be like they just got to the last level of their video game and the big boss was a pushover. I cough to the side because the old cleaner mixed with the dust is disturbing my breathing. I turn and walk through the columns that separate the people for purposes as trivial as not wanting to see one another. Set up though, so everyone, from everywhere can see “The Entrance.” I blow air out of my nose and mouth showing my disapproval with the noise…”kfff.” I arrived at my destination. There in front of me is an object I can only describe as a barrier that divides “us” from “them.” I can see a female minion behind the barrier…the barrier that is there to protect them from us. She’s so entranced in clicking keys she doesn’t immediately notice my arrival. I do what kids are told not to do to the fish in their prison, that’s ironically inside the back of our prison… I tap on the glass. Though I suppose this would be more like the fish was tapping back. She looks up, confusion only on her face a split second before she remembers her mask. She’s all smiles and good greetings now, as she opens a small piece of the barrier. I fiddle with my surgical mask that I use for no purpose more than to hide my face. I am beyond uncomfortable.

It’s my turn. I attempt to put on what I have of a mask, if you can even call mine that at all, and give her my name. She laughs for reasons unknown to me. Her laugh is high and rehearsed like she has a tape recorder in her throat. I apologize for being late saying that I overslept because I was out drinking late. What I’m saying is a lie. What I hope will come from appearing to be a late, and irresponsible drunk to this simple minded drone is early dismissal. Her eyes squint and face forms a very strained look of concern. My plan has backfired catastrophically. Now is time where she tries to lecture me on my life decions like she’s some sort of all wise being that thinks I’m just a poor, pitiful “thing” that needs all the help it can get. My hate, that I thought was as full as it gets for this place increases. I feel the need to actually do the things I lied about just to spite her. Once again she’s back to smiling while she tells me to “be good” with an implication that my wait will be brief. She hands me a paper stick with a paper top, and just like always, winks and closes the barrier again. Yes, I think bitterly. That lecture and this “offering” will solve all my life’s problems. “Kfff.”

The top was decorated with question marks indicating a mystery. The second my tongue touches the rough texture of hard, sugary crunch, I am transported back into my memories. Eyes squeezed shut as I hold the thick, gritty liquid in my mouth. I swallow it as fast as I can, but even so, the taste is still just as strong. The cover-up flavor of this rotted fruit-flavored glop that was meant to heal, made me shiver…grape. The grape that has been scorched into my mind’s memories, affecting nearly all of my senses at once is upon me as strong as ever. So, I swiftly take their meant-to- be placating pop out of my mouth, and I hear it…the sound I had been dreading since the beginning. The sound as if an old man had been turned into a door and threw his back out bombards me. My heart is beating in my ears, flashing the sound like a drum behind my eyes.

A female appears in the gate…the gate that leads to not just mine, but this entire room’s fate. This minion not only has her mask in place, but her whole body is decorated in the attire that is supposed to keep us calm…made of fabric that anticipates getting messy. My mouth feels like I had slept with it open. I attempt to use my mind to force her to not say what I’m dreading. She looks at her roll book pretending she forgot what she was going to say. My mental telepathy obviously fails as the voice that was meant to be cheerful but sounds like a robot that just had its first kill bellows; a false pretense of happy. The words sound alarms in my head.

It is my name…she said my name. I stand up from the chair that coordinates with the outdated carpet and walk up to the “messenger bird.” She nudges me in a manner seemingly friendly, but really says, “Hurry up and move this way.” I start to follow her to where we aren’t allowed to go until one of the “messengers” calls for us. I turn back and see pitying faces full of sympathy, and with barely any prying into their masks, I also see their relief. 

I follow her into the abyss where I will be poked, prodded, and tested. Yes, I am going towards the person who has enough documented acumen and legal approvals of intelligence to actually get paid for committing these acts. I am meeting the doctor today.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer:  
> The cutting of the birthday cake.  
> Haha.


End file.
